The Silver Flower and The Black Wolf
by Ruffryder77
Summary: This is an AU story of Viktor and Fleur. It takes place durning the GoF but with some major changes and OCs. He was marked since birth and she was his missing piece.
1. Chapter 1

_this is just and idea I had. I don't own the characters or anything._

**chapter 1: the meeting**

Today is the big day. Viktor has been waiting for this all year. Everything he trained for was all for today, the Quidditch World Cup. The Bulgarian team has been given the day off and so far that has done nothing to ease Viktor's nerves. For the past few hours he has been just wondering around the camp site trying not to be noticed. The sky was starting to darken and he knew it was time to start heading down to the locker rooms to warm up for the game. He lowered his head and began the journey to the rooms below the stands when his path was interrupted. He had ran into something or rather someone. Desperate to try and not fall he reached out for them but that only made them fall with him.

"Толкова съжалявам пропускайте не обръщах внимание" he began to rapidly apologize when the most beautiful sparking blue eyes stopped him. Viktor felt his breath hitch and his body become warm and almost fuzzy feeling. He then noticed the girl was starting to talk to him but she was speaking in a rushed French."Je suis désolé..." She started but he stopped her mid sentence. Viktor then noticed two things, she was still on top of him and that they were attracting a crowd. Slowly he got up and helped her along the way hoping she wouldn't run did he know she wanted to talk to him as well. Once they were standing she took his hand and lead him to a less crowed area.

"Je suis..""Аз съм.." They both began to speak but we're cut off by the other. The next thing Viktor heard made his heart fluter. She was laughing and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle himself. "It seems we have bit of a language barrier no?" She said in what Viktor could only describe as a heavy French accent. "I guess ve do. Luckily I do knov some English. I am very sorry for running into you I was not paying attention." The girl was looking at him in pure shock. Viktor then took the time to really look at the girl. She was around his age and a good bit shorter then him. What really caught his attention though was her silvery-blonde hair and how she just screamed perfection. Viktor knew all to well what those looks mean and now understood the poor girls shock. "Yes, your thrall doesn't affect me. Are you staying for the game?" He watched with a small smirk as her face became even more shocked before she quickly composed herself. "Oui Monsieur, you are just full of surprises no? But yes my family has been invited to ze top box. Where will you be sitting?" She didn't know who he was. The thought alone made Viktor smirk. Choosing to ignore her question he simple decided to ask her another question "Vho do you think vill vhen the cup?" She seemed to take her time considering the question before finally answering, "I do not follow much Quidditch but I know ze Irish have ze best chasers so they will win. Who do you think will win?" "The Bulgarians vill catch the snitch. I must be going but before I do how's about ve make a bet if I am right and the Bulgarians catch the snitch you must tell me your name and if you win I vill give you my customized firebolt." Viktor then saw something that he wasn't expecting she was smirking at him. "I will take your bet Monsieur just tell me where I should collect my new firebolt." Viktor hide his shock at her sudden confidence with a smirk of his own. He then noticed he was still holding her hand. With a small smile he let go and started walking away before calling over his shoulder, "You vill not vin but I vill find you after the game I know vhere you vill be sitting. Names Viktor just so you know vho you vill be loosing to."

It's been three hours since Viktor left the mystery veela. She was all the he could think about. It didn't help that another silver haired cutie was running around the room demanding his attention. His niece Mila had come to watch his game and was hanging out in the players rooms while he waited. Mila had just turned eleven and was easily Viktor's favorite person. With her he wasn't Krum the famous Quidditch player he was just uncle Viktor. His mother and Mila had stopped in to wish him luck before heading off to his sisters last race. All Krums are expected to be athletes his sister has been a professional broom racer since she was 17 so when he was signed to the Bulgarian team it was only natural. He expected his family to be here today but with his sister turning 26 this year she was retiring and her last race just so happened to be today of all days. Viktor dismissed those thoughts quickly. Now was not the time to think such things its  
game time.

The Irish had just set up their mascot what better way to set up an entrance then to blow right threw it. Viktor is leading the pact. Coach had made it clear that part of Viktor's contract is to give the fans a show. With a little flip Viktor broke away from the pact to stop in the middle of the pitch. "Krum Krum Krum..." The crowd was going wild and Viktor couldn't help but smirk. He started to fly around the pitch all part of his gimmick his last stop before the game was to began was top box and what he saw was priceless. The beautiful veela from earlier was standing there with her mouth hanging open doing this little fish motion. Viktor gave her a playful wink and headed up to his seeker spot.

The game was long and hard. The Bulgarian chasers are nothing compared to the Irish's. If Viktor doesn't catch the snitch soon the Irish will win no doubt. The Irish beaters have made Viktor their personal target. He's already been hit twice because he got distracted. Lynch is giving him a run for his money as well. Viktor needs to do something fast if the Irish make two more shots it won't even matter if he catches the snitch. With Lynch in tow he quickly preforms the wronsta feint which sends Lynch ploughing to the ground. The Irish made another goal Viktor needs to catch the snitch now in order tie the game and force it into sudden death for the snitch. Forgetting everything around him Viktor closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. If anyone was close enough to see Viktor's eyes they would of noticed that instead of the normal warm brown jet black had filled in Viktors eyes. A flicker of gold caught his eyes and he was off. The snitch was all he could focus on. Viktor was barley aware that the Irish were getting close to scoring again but he was just so close. The snitch made a sudden turn and Viktor snapped a second before it and wrapped his hand around the tiny golden ball. He was to late however to notice the bludger heading straight for his face until it impacted. Viktor felt all the breath leave his body as he was knocked off his broom. He quickly recovered though grabbing his broom before it was to late. Ignoring the crowd and ignoring the pain he felt in his body and face Viktor slowly made his way over to the top box landing in front of the beautiful girl.

"Ve have a problem, it seems ve both have von" he said giving her his best bloody smile. She gave him a smile and between that and all the blood he was losing Viktor was starting to feel very light headed. He pushed it aside and continued "since you did not vin I can not give you my firebolt but this is a very close second. I still hope to someday to know your name My сребро цвете" with that being said Viktor put something in her hand and began to walk away. The girl open her handed only to find the snitch Viktor had just caught.  
"Viktor wait its Fleur, my names Fleur Delacour." Those were the last words Viktor heard before he passed out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything and I'm trying this in 1st person to see which one I prefer _

_**chapter 2: family time **_

I woke up to a bright red tent above my head. I'm in the hospital tent yet once again. I growl I dislike being in here. I try and get up only shoved back down. I look up only to see the harden stare on the teams nurse. She yells for me to stay still but I'm only half listening. I look around and notice it's pretty late. I've been out for a few hours at least. The sleeping draught the nurse gave me is starting to get to take effect. I start to close my eyes when I hear a loud bang followed by screams. Lev Zograf bust threw the hospital tent flaps screaming the grounds are under attack and we need to evacuate now.

I grab my wand and slowly get out of the bed. Not all my bones are healed yet and I know I can't apparate without splinching myself. Running outside the tent I finally see why everyone is panicing. Tents are on fire other campsites are completely destorod and figures in dark cloaks with white mask are causing all of it. Everyone seems to be heading for the woods so I began to make my way there. There are screams and people are running everywhere it's getting harder and harder to keep calm. I'm almost to the edge of the woods when I feel the mark on my chest start to burn and I hear a scream above all the others. I forget about all the pain and start running towards where I heard the scream come from. My mark was burning and I felt my eyes change. I hear another scream and I know I'm close. Passing one last campsite I finally see the source of the scream. The girl from earlier, Fleur, was lying on the ground with her shirt ripped crying. She looked like she was protecting something or someone I couldn't tell. My focus was however on the five men in dark cloaks standing over her.  
"Petriticus totalus, stupefy, incarcerous" First rules of dueling strike hard and strike fast. They weren't expecting anyone to interrupt them so my spells got two of them but it also alerted the other three to my presence. I dive to the ground just in time to see the green jet of the most unforgivable spell pass above my head. I guess they didn't come to play. At Durmstrang were taught to duel to live not to play nicely. I point my wand at the man that still trying to mess with Fleur and what I now see is a tiny version on herself I shout "Confringo!" at the top of my lungs and watch as he explodes in flames. The man next to me looks at me in what seems like surprise then I see him trimble and relies that my eyes were now completely black and I could feel my teeth growing sharper. I smile showing my teeth completely I slowly make my way over to where the girls are laying all while keeping my back to them. As soon as I'm in front of them I quickly cast my protego and a solid black shield forms around me and the girls. The two remaining men are just staring us down and the pain from earlier is coming back to me I know I don't have a lot of strength left. I hear a loud bang to my left I look to see a small dark haired kid dealing with a cloaked man of his own big mistake. I turn back just in time to see the green jet make contact and shatter my shield while the red one is coming straight at me with no time to counter. Pain, unexplainable pain was all I could feel next. I don't know how long it lasted but I know I've dropped to my knees wand forgotten and all I can focus on is the pain. "Reducto" those were the next words I heard and the pain lessened. The man who cased the spell was now bent over screaming in pain. I feel something pressed against my back and that warm fuzzy feeling is starting to ease the pain from the curse. I see the tip of my wand sticking out just over my shoulder and relies its Fleur. She has my wand, she was able to use my wand and cast the reducto. Deciding to think about that later I turn to the last man left but he was nowhere to be seen instead there was this mark in the sky. It looked like a snake and a skull I know that that mark is the English's problem not mine. Turning my head I look at Fleur instead of the intense blue from earlier I lock eyes with a crimson red. I look behind her to the smaller version of her who appears to be unharmed but still very scared. My eyes meet Fleur's again and I feel the black in my eyes slowly fading away as I watch her blue start to return. She grabs the mini version and puts her in between us and starts whispering what I can only guess is soothing things to her in French. I stay conscious long enough to see an older version on Fleur and a man in blue auror robes coming running towards us yelling in French. Finally feeling safe I let the darkness take over and pass out again for the second time today.  
I woke up a few hours later pain still running threw my body. That curse really does have a nasty after effect. I open my eyes expecting to find the same red ceiling as always but instead it's a pale blue. I began to slightly panic about not knowing where I am when something squeezing my hand stops me. I look over to see Fleur sleeping in the chair next to me with her head laying on my arm. I slowly push her hair out of her face it feels like running my hand threw pure silk. She woke up just enough to look up at me. "Come dat can not be comfortable." I slowly itch myself over trying not to let the pain show on my face. "I vill behave." She nods slowly and eases in beside me. She turns her head to look at me and I can see she's been crying. "Zank you" she quietly whispers. I nod my head in response and go back to sleep.  
I wake up only to find a mess of silvery-blonde resting on my chest. I quickly try and find a way to escape without waking her only to hear a small chuckle from the end of the bed. I look down to see an older version of Fleur standing at the end of the bed smiling at me. "Je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir sauvé mes filles." She said while her face becomes more serious. I look at her confused trying to thank of a way to tell her I don't speak French without being rude. I guess she figured it out on her own. "English no?" I simply nod my head not really sure what to say to the woman in front of me. "I said I would like to Zank you for rescuing my daughters" "It vas no big deal G-za. Delacour." I see her start to concentrate very hard on me. I'm almost afraid she's angry when a even bigger smile breaks across her face. "You may call me Apolline Monsieur Krum. You seem to be full of many surprises no?" I was about to reply when the doors opened and three more people walk into the room the man in the auror robes, and the mini version of Fleur. The last face however makes me let out a loud groan she looks like an older version of Apolline. "Dobro ootro Isabelle." "Good morning to you as well Viktor. I 'ave already called your ma mere." "Vhy?!" I let out a frustrated sigh and throw my head back into the pillow. At this point in time Fleur has woken up and is sitting on the bed with the mini version laughing at me. It is now very easy to see the veela side of the girl as I look around the room. The veela trait is very strong and it always passes down to females making them look almost identical to the rest of the females in their family. Me and the auror siting beside me, who insisted I call him Sebastien, settled into easy conversation after I told him what happened after the cup. Other then Isabelle giving me weird looks and not being able to sit up the last hour hasn't been that bad at least that was until the doors flew open and four angry veela walked in. The entire room went silent.  
"Mayko.." I try and start but my mothers red eyes stop me in my tracks. I look behind my mother to see my sisters eyes are the same color and I know I'm in trouble now. The only one I have a chance at not being mad at me is Mila. She crawls in the bed beside me. "Ok?" She ask me I can tell she's worried because her voice is shaking. Ignoring the pain I pull her into a hug and she smiles I tell her I'm fine and whisper soothing things to her as she cries. I feel horrible now. I look up to see that Camila's, my sister-in-law, eyes have returned to their normal emerald green so that's good for me at least. "Viktor Valko Krum vhat vere you thinking?!" My mother starts in only to have my sister follow with "'e vas not" she's mad enough that her accents are mixing in her English making her hard to understand. Something inside me snaps. I sit up ignoring all the pain. I look my mother in the eye and began to yell. I told them about the warm feeling about my mark burning about almost transforming when I saw her being hurt everything. By the time I was finished both my mothers and Roza's eyes had returned to normal and they were looking at me like I had never seen them look before. Isabelle then decides to but in "Jacalyn perhaps we should talk" her and my mother along with Apolline and Sebastien leave the room. I look to my left and find Mila and Gabrielle, the mini Fleur, talking quietly leaving the room as well. This left just me and Fleur in the room.  
"Your ma mere is a veela?" I nod slowly I know the question that's coming next its only natural. "But 'ow veela only have female children." So not a question just a statement. "Normally yes but there are a very exceptions I just so happen to be one of them." "'ow? You are not a veela yet you are not 'uman either." I smirk so she's beauty and brains. "My Tatko was not human and I took after him vhere as Roza's took after mayko." I can tell she wants to ask what and I know she is going to but before she can everyone walks back into the room. "Ve must be going Viktor and do not give me dat look. I have invited the Delacours to your birthday party." My mother saids to me. Roza's comes to my side and takes my hand getting ready to apparate us. I say goodbye to everyone Gabrielle evens gives me a hug. When it comes to Fleur I feel my cheeks heat up as she gives me a hug and a kiss on the check as well. "We will talk later no" she said when she's done. I nod and take her hand kissing the back of it. It's her turn to blush. "Ve vill talk I promise my сребро цвете" and with being said I feel the pull at my navel and we're gone.


End file.
